papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Burgeria II
Papa's Burgeria II is a remake of Papa's Burgeria that will be released on June 16, 2016. Marty and Rita, the two Burgeria chefs, are back, but players can also make their own custom worker. Depending on who is playing, either Marty or Rita will serve as a tutorial customer. Customers *Rita/Marty (Tutorial) *Scooter (Tutorial) *Alberto (Time) *Robby (Time) *Trishna (Time) *Carlo Romano (Time) *Tony (Time) *Willow (Time) *Julep (Time) *Maggie (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Nevada (Time) *Prudence (Time) *Clover (Time) *Hugo (Rank 2) *Utah (Rank 3) *Big Pauly (Rank 4) *Penny (Rank 5) *Allan (Rank 6) *Scarlett (Rank 7) *Roy (Rank 8) *Zoe (Rank 9) *Sarge Fan (Rank 10) *Hope (Rank 11) *Cooper (Rank 12) *Peggy (Rank 13) *Rico (Rank 14) *Sasha (Rank 15) *Rudy (Rank 16) *Clair (Rank 17) *Wally (Rank 18) *Mandi (Rank 19) *Georgito (Rank 20) *Yippy (Rank 21) *Hank (Rank 22) *Mindy (Rank 23) *Mitch (Rank 24) *Bruna Romano (Rank 25) *Timm (Rank 26) *Bertha (Rank 27) *Doan (Rank 28) *Radlynn (Rank 29) *Matt (Rank 30) *Ember (Rank 31) *Professor Fitz (Rank 32) *Boomer (Rank 33) *Little Edoardo (Rank 34) *Olga (Rank 35) *Kingsley (Rank 36) *Xandra (Rank 37) *Cletus (Rank 38) *Cecilia (Rank 39) *Greg (Rank 40) *Vicky (Rank 41) *Connor (Rank 42) *Sienna (Rank 43) *James (Rank 44) *Olivia (Rank 45) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 46) *Wendy (Rank 47) *Foodini (Rank 48) *Tohru (Rank 49) *Hacky Zak (Rank 50) *Ninjoy (Rank 51) *Taylor (Rank 52) *Skyler (Rank 53) *Johnny (Rank 54) *Ivy (Rank 55) *Nick (Rank 56) *Captain Cori (Rank 57) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 58) *Mary (Rank 59) *Gremmie (Rank 60) *Sue (Rank 61) *Kenji (Rank 62) *Edna (Rank 63) *Chuck (Rank 64) *Lisa (Rank 65) *Franco (Rank 66) *Kayla (Rank 67) *Iggy (Rank 68) *Yui (Rank 69) *Papa Louie (Rank 70) *Mario (Rank 71) *Luigi (Rank 72) *Chester (Rank 73) *Rhonda (Rank 74) *Brody (Rank 75) *Perri (Rank 76) *Austin (Rank 77) *Whiff (Rank 78) *Steven (Rank 79) *Cherrisa (Rank 80) *Janana (Rank 81) *Duke Gotcha (Rank 82) *Elle (Rank 83) *Emelette (Rank 84) *Sierra (Rank 85) Closers Deano (Day 2) Crystal (Day 3) Akari (Day 4) Quinn (Day 5) Xolo (Day 6) Kahuna (Day 7) Jojo (Day 8) Ingredients *Burger (start) *Chicken Burger (unlocked at Rank 9 with Zoe) *Cheesy Burger (unlocked at Rank 15 with Sasha) *Veggie Burger (unlocked at Rank 29 with Radlynn) *Ground Burger (unlocked at Rank 42 with Connor) *Ketchup (start) *Mustard (unlocked at Rank 2 with Hugo) *BBQ Sauce (unlocked at Rank 6 with Allan) *Wild Onion Sauce (unlocked at Rank 10 with Sarge Fan) *Rico's Chili Sauce (unlocked at Rank 14 with Rico) *Mayo (unlocked at Rank 18 with Wally) *Awesome Sauce (unlocked at Rank 23 with Mindy) *Worcestershire Sauce (unlocked at Rank 30 with Matt Neff) *Loco Mystery Sauce (unlocked at Rank 37 with Xandra) *American Cheese (start) *Tomato (start) *Lettuce (start) *Pickle (start) *Onion (unlocked at Rank 3 with Utah) *French Fries (unlocked at Rank 4 with Big Pauly) *Bacon (unlocked at Rank 12 with Cooper) *Swiss Cheese (unlocked at Rank 19 with Mandi) *Mushrooms (unlocked at Rank 25 with Bruna Romano) *Curly Fries (unlocked at Rank 33 with Boomer) *Pepperjack Cheese (unlocked at Rank 44 with James) *Blue Cheese (unlocked at Rank 50 with Hacky Zak) *Anchovies (unlocked at Rank 57 with Captain Cori) *Crushida Pepper (unlocked at Rank 8 with Roy) *Salt (unlocked at Rank 22 with Hank) *Pepper (unlocked at Rank 26 with Timm) *Baseball Pepper (unlocked at Rank 46 with Pinch Hitwell) *Creole Rub (unlocked at Rank 67 with Kayla) *Regular Bun (start) *Chicago Bun (unlocked at Rank 5 with Penny) *Pretzel Bun (unlocked at Rank 17 with Clair) *Border Bun (unlocked at Rank 24 with Mitch) *Pumpernickel Bun (unlocked at Rank 49 with Tohru) *Fizzo (unlocked at Rank 20 with Georgito) *Dr. Cherry (unlocked at Rank 27 with Bertha) *Hyper Green (unlocked at Rank 34 with Little Edoardo) *Tangerine Pop (unlocked at Rank 41 with Vicky) *Root Beer (unlocked at Rank 48 with Foodini) *Diet Fizzo (unlocked at Rank 55 with Ivy) *Purple Burple (unlocked at Rank 62 with Kenji) *Lemon Mist (unlocked at Rank 69 with Yui) Category:Fan games Category:Gameria